From Diamond to Coal
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Jack and Lily have twin girls.  But on the night before their christening, one is stolen by Darkness.  One is blessed by darkness, the other by light.  Who will prevail in the struggle to come?
1. Prologue

A/N- Alright, this is my first Legend fanfic! Although, I must warn that this is not my first fic. Anyhow, please enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Legend, it belongs to MCA Universal. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Prologue 

The elderly midwife exited the castle bedroom. The bedroom had been made up special, just for the Queen Lili to give birth. Her husband, the Prince Consort Jack, waited outside and stood when he saw the midwife.

"What of Lili? Of my child?" he asked anxiously.

The midwife smiled at Jack. He had once been nothing more but a Forest Child in love with a princess. But now, he was a concerned husband and father. However, he had never lost his touch with the forest. On a silver chain around his neck he wore a simply acorn as a charm. It lived always to remind him of his heritage. He now fiddled with it nervously.

"They are fine. Her highness, the Queen, and--" the midwife paused and grinned broadly at Jack, "_both_ of the babes."

Jack's eyes lit with joy, shock, and excitement. "Two children?" he asked.

"Aye. Twins. Both the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. You both have been truly blessed by the spirits," the midwife said.

She bowed her head and walked on. Jack watched her for a moment, then slipped inside the room. His wife lay back on large, feather pillows. In each of her crooked arms lay a baby. Sweat glistened on her forehead and her dark brown hair fell haphazardly about her. Jack could not remember a time she had looked more lovely.

"Lili," he said in awe as he came to sit by her side, "look at our little ones. What wonders you have given us!"

Lili smiled. "What shall we name them?"

Jack thought for but a moment. "Hope," he said, pointing at the dark haired baby to Lily's right. He then pointed the other dark haired baby and said, "And Faith. For they are our hope and faith for the future."

Lili's smile widen. "Those are wonderful names. Now, I need my rest, my love. Take our children and put them in the bassinet. A week from now, we will christen them."

"Of course, my dear," Jack said, kissing her forehead.

As he slipped each baby out of her arms, Lili fell fast asleep. The babies did not cry out at being moved, but rather made small cooing noises. Jack smiled at his daughters. As he laid them down, he whispered, "My Hope and Faith, the two of you will do great things."

…………………

The night before the christening had arrived, and Lili and Jack had received some fantastic news. The Unicorn Mare, the symbol of Royal Feminine in the kingdom, was going to be apart of the blessing.

"Gump and the rest of the Forest Children will be attending as well. It was Gump who told me of the Mare attending," Jack said as he slipped into bed alongside his wife.

"That's wonderful, Jack!" she said, kissing him lightly. "Are the twins asleep?"

"Yes, and their nanny is with them. Good night."

Two hours later, Jack and Lily were awakened by the most horrible noise…and the most horrible news. From the direction of the babies room, there had been a loud crashing. And then the nanny began screaming. At first, as Lili and Jack dove out of their bed in the direction of the room, they could not make out the woman's words. Then, as they entered, they became clear.

"Princess Faith! Some monster has stolen Princess Faith!" she cried, holding tightly to the other twin.

The Queen and her husband looked quickly about the room to find, in despair, that the nanny was correct. Lili immediately broke into sobs. She took Hope and held her close to her. The infant was crying as hard as her mother.

"What monster did this?" Jack demanded of the nanny. "What did it look like!"

"T'was a devilish creature, indeed! It spoke with a human tongue but looked nothing of the like! It called itself the servant of Darkness and spoke a name I only dare to say now!"

"The name! Out with it!" Jack shouted.

"Blix! I cannot say it again!" the nanny said, covering her mouth. "I tried, sir! I tried to save the child, but I could only grab the one!"  
Jack said nothing to the woman, but instead cast a sympathetic eye towards his wife. Then, he marched into the corridor and shouted for a search party to be formed. Then, turning to Lili, he whispered, "We'll find Faith. Keep Hope close."

…………………

It had taken Blix the rest of that night, but the ghoul eventually arrived at the destination intended. The Great Tree. He commanded the infant in his arms to "shush" once more. And once more, it did nothing. The child cried on.

Blix was eyed by the various demons as he made his way through the Great Tree to his Lord…the Lord of Darkness. Finally, he came to two large, black double doors. He instructed the guards that had been placed there to grant him entrance. The doors swung open, and Blix approached his Lord.

His great figure--glorious to Bilix--with his crimson skin and ebony horns, loomed over the demon. He kneeled down and held the baby up.

"Jack and Lili's daughter, Milord. Forgive me, for I could only grab the one," he said.

Darkness took the baby in one of his great hands, and the infant sobbed even louder. He smiled, his fangs showing.

"One will suffice," his voice boomed. "Prepare the ritual."

…………………

Lili looked on with red-rimmed eyes as Hope was laid upon a lace covered pillow upon a table. The Unicorn Mare rubbed her snout against the baby's stomach and made her laugh.

Gump, the Forest Children, and the Unicorn Mare had insisted on coming anyway. Their argument had been that the blessing that the Unicorn Mare wished to bestow upon Hope would help her defend herself and the kingdom. There was not a great crowd in the room, only Jack, Lili, and their guest. The rest were either out, still searching for Faith, or simply had not the heart to attend. Gump stepped forward.

"The Mare wishes to begin the ceremony. She has instructed me to translate for her," he said.

…………………

Faith had been laid upon an ebony carved table, Darkness standing before her. He held above his head a staff as black or blacker than anything that had ever existed.

"We will begin," he announced to his audience of demons.

He began to wave the staff over the baby…a great black cloud formed and hid her from view.

…………………

The Unicorn had began to swing her head over the baby. Hope was then eclipsed by a bright, white light.

"What's happening!" Lili asked, alarmed.

"Shh, darling. Tis all apart of the ceremony…" Jack said.

…………………

"Oh, Powers of Darkness and Evil!" Darkness shouted. "Heed my command!"

…………………

"_We call upon the Powers of Light and Good_," Gump translated, as the Mare began to neigh. "_Heed our request!_"

…………………

"Infuse this child, corrupted by Light, with your great Power! Allow her to rule in your name!" Darkness cried.

The cloud grew darker.

…………………

"_Envelope this child, still innocent, with your gift! Allow her to be kind in times of turmoil and strife!_"

The light grew brighter.

…………………

"Erase her light!"

…………………

"_Enhance her light!_"

…………………

"So that only dark deeds will be done!"

…………………

"_So that only good deeds will be done!_"

…………………

"I will it! Be done!" Darkness cried with a great roar.

He slammed the staff down and the cloud disappeared. The baby looked up at Darkness, not a tear in her eye, which had been turned solid black. Not even the natural white was left. Darkness smiled. The baby laughed.

"She is Faith no more. Henceforth, she is the messenger of Darkness. She is Coal."

…………………

Jack, Gump, the Forest Children, and even the Unicorn seemed to gasp in pain.

"What is it?" Lili asked, taking her husband's hand.

"I--I don't know," he said.

Gump looked up with worried and sad eyes. The Mare continued, and Gump finished his translation.

"_We ask for it. Be done!_"

And with that, the light dimmed and seemed to be absorbed by the baby. She looked up at her parents, and Lili gasped.

"Her eyes…" she said in a tiny voice.

The infant's eyes had turned white. No color remained. The pupil did not even seem to be there. Jack stepped forward and took her into his arms.

The Mare nickered. Gump translated.

"_She is Hope no more. She is a great messenger of the light. She is now Diamond. Take care of her, for only she will be able to care for the kingdom when you are both gone_."

Gump paused, and then turned to the Children. Then, he translated only for their ears.

"_And she alone will save her sister…_"

* * *

End Notes: So, what did you think? Please read and review! Now, it's going to be a while before I get back to this, but rest assured, I will. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N- Sorry about the semi-long wait. My friend and I have a buddy system now for updating fanfics…so maybe I'll keep all my fics on track. Well, we're working on it. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 

_Seventeen Years Later…_

In the deepest part of the Great Tree, Coal swaggered up to the bloodstained ebony table. Her eyes, still devoid of all coloration…forever lost in black, showed no sign of emotion. This left the smile on her lips lifeless as she mixed the dried herbs laid before her in a bowl carved of bone.

Her hair had grown waist length and was as dark as midnight. She wore black pants that held tightly to her hips and a shirt that extended just past her breasts and had no sleeves. As of this moment, her feet were unclad.

She crushed the herbs together until a stinking cloud of the densest gray smoke arose from them. Smiling to herself--again with an eerie emptiness in her eyes, she snapped her fingers sharply. The goblin Darkness had provided her with as a servant, pet, what-have-you, quickly brought to her another bowl carved of bone. This one was filled with water. Placing the water-filled bowl beside the smoking one, she lifted her hands above her head.

"Mother Night! I call upon your dark deeds and crafts! Show me the Elderborn Forest!" she cried.

Suddenly, reflected in the water, was the image of a bright, sunny forest. A field of flowers was all that separated this forest from a great white wall surrounding a kingdom. Coal moved her hands into the path of the still rising smoke and lifted, as if the smoke were solid. And the smoke gathered in her hands and followed her every whim as she brought it close to the image of the forest. The dark child took a deep breath and blew the smoke onto…and into the water. When she had blown all the smoke away from her, she leaned in over the bowl, both her hands on the table.

"Yes…yes," she muttered to herself. "Engulf Elderborn. Choke the life out of that kingdom. Destroy the King and Queen!"

…………………

At the same exact moment that Coal was performing her dark spell, Diamond sat back from the forest, playfully picking at a flower. The slight, warm breeze caught her flowing white dress and danced it about her. Her hair--platinum white in color--perfectly framed her fair face. And her eyes, devoid of color, were surprisingly warm to only reflect whiteness. Diamond took the petals from her flower and put them into a pouch that was attached to the silver rope that tied her dress closer to her tapered waist.

A foot or two from the Princess Diamond, Gump--forest elf of Elderborn Forest--stood, watching the edge of the trees attentively. Diamond never knew why, but her father--King Jack--always insisted that Gump be with her wherever she was…keeping an eye on her. For seventeen years, nothing dreadful had happened to the princess. Did he really expect something to happen now?

"Gump! Gump, come away from there! Come, sit and talk with me!" Diamond called.

Gump turned to face her, his still child-like face glittered with an unknown substance.

"Nay, Princess! I sense trouble brewing in the east!" he said.

And Diamond gasped. Gump turned. Coming fast over the forest was a great, gray, dense cloud. Diamond stood.

"What is it?" she asked.

She gasped again as the cloud came closer, and she watched as a flower choked and died on the gloom. Gump ran toward her and grabbed her arm.

"Run!" he said, pulling her back toward the city's gates.

She didn't need to be told twice. Doing fairly well in with keeping with the elf's great speed, she dared not glance back.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"An evil spell! Quickly, we must get to the palace and inform your parents!"

…………………

"Don't go! Please, Father, Mother!" Diamond begged.

She and Gump had reached the palace long before the cloud. In fact, the wicked thing had not even reached the gates yet. It was almost as if it had deliberately slowed to give them an advantage.

Gump had quickly informed the King Jack and the Queen Lili of the problem. The two had exchanged worried glances and then had made their decision. They were now mounting horses to go out and find a way to fight the cloud.

"You cannot fight smoke!" Diamond tried to reason, tugging on her father's legging, as he and her mother were already up on their horses.

"And we cannot give up," he said. Then, giving his horse a kick, he added, "Yaw!"

Diamond hesitated only a moment before running behind her parents.

"Princess, come back!" Gump shouted only once before following.

Diamond followed them all the way through the city and out the gates. However, at the threshold of the gates, Gump and two guards caught her and prevented her from going further.

However, Jack and Lili rode until they met the cloud. And when they and their horses collided with the cloud, Diamond let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The King and Queen became stone.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so, what do you think? I hope it wasn't too rushed. Please review! Oh, and thanks for the note about Blix…that had honestly confused me for forever! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N- Back again! Now, about my forums again, I will occasionally post little tidbits of info or spoilers there. So, drop by and check it out. On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Mother! Father!" Diamond shrieked.

The cloud had stopped and had even fallen back a bit. She broke free of Gump and the guard and ran out to the statues that were once her mother and father. King Jack's horse--who was also stone--had reared up in defense, so his statue was out of reach. However, Diamond could see her father's look of surprise and alarm.

Lili had dismounted before the cloud had reached her. Her horse had been spared the spell and had long since run back toward the city. Now, the Queen stood there, head turned toward the forest, her hands resting on a horse that wasn't there. Diamond approached her mother's statue.

She put a hand on the cold stone's face. Tears were escaping her white eyes. It made her the living image of rain on a sunny day. Gump approached her.

"Come, Princess. We must go back to the city. We will send someone out to retrieve them. Come," he said, gently taking her hand and leading her back.

…………………

It had been hours after the incident. Diamond had not left her room since Gump had led her there. He had left, saying that he was going to consult with the other forest children and elves. A servant had come up some time later, saying that King Jack and Queen Lili had been moved into a safe room in the palace. Diamond had only nodded.

She had spent the time in between and now sobbing quietly on her bed. In her seventeen years of life, Diamond had never really known fear. There had been times when an insect or a spider had caused her slight alarm, but she had never been truly and utterly afraid. Not like she was now.

Her mother and father were stone. No longer were they flesh and blood and breathing. Sadly, being statues qualified them for being dead. And this is what Diamond feared. She loved her parents dearly, just as all children should. She wanted them back.

A knock on her bedroom door caused her to sit up and wipe her tears quickly. Also in her seventeen years of life, she had never cried as much as she had this day. This also left her feeling childish. Like she should be doing something other than spouting tears. Trying to clear the tears from her voice as well, Diamond said, "Enter."

The same servant who had informed her of her parents' whereabouts came in. She bowed slightly and said, "Princess, Master Gump would like to see you in the throne room."

Diamond nodded and stood. She walked toward the door, but as she reached the servant woman, she handed the princess a handkerchief.

"It'll be okay, your highness. I know it will be," she said.

Diamond smiled and accepted the handkerchief gratefully. Then, making sure she looked fit to be of her station, she walked to the throne room.

…………………

In truth, Gump had not consulted with the elves and the forest children. In fact, he had contacted only one soul. Using a large basin full of water, he had called upon the Unicorn. He had begged her advice.

And she had given it. She told Gump that Jack and Lili were not dead. They were merely poisoned. She had also told him that there was a well, deep in the Elderborn Forest, that carried the cure. She had also told Gump that he would not journey into the forest alone. He was to carry one other…

And then Gump had sent for Princess Diamond. He knew that this was Diamond's destiny. She was to be a warrior for the side of light, and this was to be her maiden battle. However, having known the Princess for her entire life, Gump was unsure as to how effective she would be. Of course, he also knew not to question the Unicorn's wisdom.

Diamond entered the room without announcement. Gump tried to give her a bright smile, but he found that he could not muster the strength for it. He was about to ask Diamond to risk her life, to travel into the deepest, darkest part of the forest, where only evil lurked. And he could not give her the full reason.

"You sent for me?" Diamond asked.

Gump nodded. "Yes, Princess. I--I have consulted with the beings of the forest. They know of a way to save your parents."

Diamond's eyes--red rimmed with the tears she had shed--widened.

"How?"

He did not answer immediately. He turned from her, looking out at the city through the open palace doors. Finally, he spoke.

"There is a well that carries the cure to this curse. It will both heal your parents and lift the cloud that still hangs over Elderborn. However…you must accompany me."

At this, her warm eyes narrowed. "Why? I can't. I mean, someone has to watch over the city while Mother and Father are…unable."

Gump faced her. "You must. You are the only one who is able to retrieve the water. You must go!"

"Why me?"

"I cannot explain. Please, Princess, for your family."

This time, Diamond turned away. Then, over her shoulder, she stated, "I will consult our High Priest. He will have the answers."

And at that, Diamond left the room.

* * *

End Notes: How was that? I keep having trouble dealing with so many POVs. I think that'll get better as the story goes along. Anyhow, please review! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I had a bit of writer's block along with a lack of internet. Even now, I'm using the computer at school to post. Anyhow, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Coal chuckled darkly to herself as she watched the people of the kingdom scramble about, panicked that their king and queen were stone. Her pet goblin--of whom she only ever called "goblin"--stood behind her, positively bouncing with the joy of watching the people within the bowl of water scurry about. It was as if he could smell their fear even from where he and his mistress were at.

The more people Coal and her goblin viewed, the more excited her pet became. Finally, on accident, the beast bounced right into the back of his mistress, causing her arm to be thrown forward and knock the bowl of water over, destroying their scrying spell. She whirled, bringing the back of her left hand about, slapping the monster.

"Stupid, stupid creature! Look what you've done!" she screamed, bringing her hand up to hit him again.

The goblin cowered before her, his hands raised protectively in front of his face.

"Forgive, forgive!" he cried. He wasn't very articulate. Coal had no use for a servant with "thoughts."

She brought her hand down and brought the other up to cup the goblin's face in her hands. She smiled another lifeless smile and shook her head.

"Never mind it, Goblin. Let us go see Master Darkness. Turning the King and Queen to stone was only phase one," she said.

She strode forth from the room, her goblin in tow at a respectable four paces behind her. As she passed through the dark and dreary halls of the Great Tree, the servants of Darkness bowed deeply to her. For she was Coal, Darkness's chosen second-in-command, forged into such by his own hand. But that was not the only reason they bowed. They bowed before her in recognition of true Dark power. All knew she possessed such power, for how could someone who has never had to bow before Darkness not have it?

Coal entered the throne room of Darkness with a flourish of opening both of the great doors at once. Her goblin waited for her outside. Darkness sat upon his throne, his robe hiding his cloven feet. She did not even wait to be beckoned forth. She simply approached him and crossed her arms before herself.

"I have completed my first task. I await the other, my dark lord," she said, rather lazily.

Darkness smiled, his ferocious teeth fully shown. He inclined his great horned head ever so slightly in acknowledgement of her deed.

"Very good. I see that you truly will not fail me. Excellent," he said.

Coal did not even acknowledge his praise, even though she knew that he did not give such loosely. She only stood before him, one eyebrow raised.

"My second task?" she asked, unimpressed.

"Very well. Now, listen closely. This is the most important of all."

This alone seemed to spark a light in the voids that were this dark child's eyes. The corners of her mouth turned up somewhat in anticipation of this "important" task. Things were about to become very interesting for her.

…………………

Miles away, Diamond quietly entered the chapel in the palace. It's high ceiling and decorative stained-glass windows never ceased to awe her, even though she had entered this place many, many times over.

She made her way up the aisle between the two rows of pews to the alter at the head of the chapel. There, with his back to her, was High Priest Luca. He turned and smiled warmly at the princess. Diamond knelt before him.

The previous High Priest had passed away many months before and had named Luca his successor. The man before her was elderly, at least sixty to sixty-five years of age. However, no one would ever have guessed over fifty the way he moved so swiftly in his gold-embroidered white robes. The staff he carried served for both religious purposes and a walking stick. He held it in his right hand as he placed his left on Diamond's forehead.

"Bless you, Princess, and rise. Please, why have you come before me?" he asked, his voice a warm one.

Diamond stood, keeping her eyes placed respectfully toward the ground.

"I come seeking advice. You have…heard what happened to my parents?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

Even in the low tones, her voice carried around the chapel. High Priest Luca's face grew sad.

"Yes, dear one. I believe the entire kingdom knows. I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do for them," he said.

"I know, sir. But Gump knows of something that can help…but he requests that I go with him. He wants me to travel into Elderborn with him," Diamond explained.

"Ah, I understand. And you want to know if your kingdom will be well without you?"

"Well…yes."

The High Priest turned away, apparently pondering over any possible solutions. When he turned back, he rested his staff against a nearby wall and placed both hands on Diamond's shoulders.

"I believe you must go. Your kingdom will be safe in the hands of such people as myself. We will keep it safe for your return…right now, we need our king and queen back. I believe you are destined to play a part in that."

Diamond nodded. A fear and excitement crept into her. She feared what lie ahead, but the fact that she could play a part in helping…she looked up into the elderly priest's eyes.

"Thank you. I shall go inform Gump immediately."

She inclined her head slowly, then, turned and scurried from the chapel.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so that was kind of short, but it was a transition. I hope everyone enjoyed that. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this! I hope everyone will enjoy this next chapter as well!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Horses packed and ready to go, Diamond and Gump departed from the kingdom's walls. An entourage of citizens of the kingdom gathered at the gates to wish them good luck. Even the High Priest had been there, shouting that he would keep her kingdom safe for her while she was away. Diamond looked backwards at her kingdom until she could see them no longer. Then, with tearful eyes, she turned around and faced the looming Elderborn Forest ahead.

"Who did you leave in charge, Princess?" Gump asked.

"The High Priest," she answered, her voice low and clouded with sadness.

"High Priest Luca?" Gump said. He then added, nodding, "An excellent choice."

"I hope so," Diamond stated.

"Do not doubt yourself, Princess. That is where _all_ failures begin. Not with a mistake, but with doubt. You are a Princess and the daughter of Jack and Lili. You should not doubt," Gump said, his chest puffing with pride.

Diamond gave a short laugh. She had never seen the elf look as pompous as he did at that moment. He looked at her, an expression of slight confusion on his face. Then, seemingly realizing what he was doing, he let out the air that had keep his chest inflated and grinned sheepishly.

They rode on, the forest growing ever closer. Fear began to seize Diamond's heart. She kept compulsively glancing between Gump and the line of trees. After several times of doing so, the fairy child raised his eyes at her.

"What ever is the matter?" he asked.

"Oh…" Diamond said, finally catching herself. "Nothing."

Silence fell once more. Now, they were so close to Elderborn that Diamond could smell the pine of the trees, and there was no wind to carry the scent. Her white eyes widened as they broke the barrier and was now within the confines of the enchanted wood.

"You know, this is where your mother and father met," Gump said, trying to ease her fear from her.

"I know," she said, looking around.

The forest she had known as a child--from a distance, for her father had forbidden her to enter--had always seemed so bright, cheerful, and full of wonder. Now, with the poisonous cloud hanging over the canopy of it, it was dark and intimidating. The trees cast longer shadows than they normally would at this time of day, and every birdsong sounded so mournful.

"The forest wasn't like this then. It brilliant and jovial. Many of my kin could be seen on a daily basis, dancing about the various streams that flow through here," Gump continued.

"Where are the elves and forest children now?" Diamond asked.

"Probably hidden away. They know this cloud is of dark magic. Now, we'll find only the foulest of creatures present."

Diamond's eyes widened as a bush ahead of them moved.

"What is that?" she whispered in a panic to Gump.

Gump had dismounted and had his bow ready. He brought up an arrow and steadied it against the string.

"Get off your horse, Princess," he said.

She did so slowly, so as not to startle the horse or any other animal. Gump, meanwhile, was standing as still as a statue, his eyes locked on the bush. Diamond stood a bit behind him, glancing from the bow to the bush.

Suddenly, a creature leap from the shrub. It's nose was long and slightly curved, and it was hunched over, a greasy looking hump on its back. It's feet were cloven, and it's hands had claws. Gump lost no time. He let loose his arrow, and then another and another until the beast fell. Once assured that it was dead, he approached it.

He kicked it over onto its back and let out a hiss.

"Goblin," he said.

"Goblin," Diamond repeated under her breath, wrapping her arms about her.

"Come, Princess. We must make it to our first camp quickly," the elf said, remounting his horse.

Diamond did the same. "Where is our first camp?"

"It is a fairy holy ground. No evil may touch us there. Now, hurry!" Gump responding, kicking his horse into a gallop.

Diamond kicked at hers and rode at a steady pace behind Gump, cringing with every unholy howl she heard in the distance.

* * *

End Notes: I'm so sorry that these chapters are so short. I'm trying to spread out the action. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N- Wow, super long wait. You thought I'd abandoned this fic, hadn't you? Well, I'm pleased to say that I have not. College and other various works conspired to reduce my writing time to nil. I was sick--bedridden, to be honest--for two weeks, then had to catch up in my classes. I've been busy editing my fanfics and preparing for a spring break trip I'm taking with three of my best friends. And the chapter of the fic before this one made me realize that I had lost track of that particular fic's storyline. That fic--Pet Peeves--is now on hold. Well, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Coal mounted her large, black stallion and called Goblin up to sit behind the saddle. From the shadows beyond the open doors of the Great Tree, she could feel the eyes of Darkness and his minions upon her. She pulled her stallion around to face the doors, a dark, lifeless smile on her lips.

"I leave, Darkness. I will not fail," she said.

Darkness made no verbal reply, but she could feel his approval upon her. Turning back towards the dark Elderborn before her, she kicked her stallion into running and was off through the trees.

Once a decent distance from the Great Tree, she slowed her ride--Knightmare, the stallion's name--to a slow trot. Goblin then leapt from the horse and attached himself to the nearest tree. He followed, launching himself from tree to tree, laughing maniacally. Goblin's species of goblin were tree-hoppers. Naturally, they could be found in or around trees, for they were everything to them. They fed from the trees, lived in them, mated in them, and used them for transportation.

Darkness had stolen Goblin from his natural habitat for Coal's tenth birthday. Goblin had been hostile with her at first, but she had beaten that out of him. Now, she smiled as Goblin hopped ahead a few trees, and then cowered and waited until Coal had passed him. Knightmare gave a snort and shook his head.

So far, Coal was enjoying this mission. She liked the missions where Darkness's minions were not assigned to her. She loved to be alone with only Knightmare and Goblin to keep her company, which was no company at all really. Loneliness meant her in charge of only herself. She was in command, and there were none to challenge that, as was typical when one or more Dark minions gathered together.

The forest was dense. This was not terribly unnatural. The forest was always dense. However, it seemed even more so because of the Dark Cloud hanging over it. Coal smiled, almost dreamily, proud of her handiwork.

"Mistress! Mistress!" Goblin said, hopping on the trees beside of her.

"What?" she huffed. She detested it when Goblin spoke to her first.

"Where going?" he asked.

"Are you questioning me?" she menaced, hissing a little in his direction.

Goblin fell behind as he cowered. Coal laughed a little to herself.

"Forgive! Forgive!" he begged once he had caught up again.

"Forgiven," she said lazily. "If you _must_ know, we are heading to The Center. It is the source of Elderborn Forest's power."

Goblin cowered again. Coal looked to him, an eyebrow raised above her left abyss.

"What's wrong?"

"Me legends heard. Mysterious place," Goblin muttered.

Coal smirked. She had never heard her pet use such a large word as "mysterious" before. She hadn't even known that he knew it.

Of course, he was right. No one did know what lay at the center of Elderborn. Well, perhaps those damnable elves knew…but she doubted that. However, Darkness had chosen her for this journey…his strongest. This both concerned her and eased her. She was sent on many errands and missions for Darkness, so that was not unusual. And this was apart of her larger mission of destroying the king and queen. But did her strength play a part in his choice for her in this mission? If so, perhaps there was more to this than what it seemed…

"Aw," she said in mocked sympathy. She was incapable of the real thing. "Is my little Goblin scared?"

He nodded. "No one know."

"No one knows what?" she asked.

"What there. No one know what there. Maybe monster. Maybe not. I afraid," he quivered.

"What have you to fear, Goblin? After all, you are with your mistress. Do you think that there is something mightier than me?"

"Never, no! Nothing stronger! Forgive! Goblin weak, foolish! Forgive doubt!"

Coal's smirk grew into a dark, dark smile. "Forgiven."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, how was that? I must confess to really liking Coal chapters. So, what does lie in the center of Elderborn? Find out later! Please review!

**Additional Note made April 15, 2009: This story has not been abandoned. However, it is one of many in the works. If anyone out there has an interest in me making this story one of the older ones I finish up first, please go and vote on the poll on my profile. I have other stories there to choose from as well. Thanks!**


End file.
